Rock On
by SARAHMATHEWES
Summary: She has obviously changed, and everyone has noticed. No more Miss Good Girl


_Rock on…_

A/N:

I do not and will not ever own any of the Harry Potter series. One shot based off the song Rock On by Adam Freeland. (Most amazing song ever) Enjoy the story.

The smell was intoxicating, the smell that filled her nose as she woke up in an English pub. She opens her eyes and squints at the light shining through cracked and hazy windows around the front of the small dark pub. Just like every night during the summer of her parents' death, Hermione Granger wakes from a late night of drinking and passing out in the back corner table of Robert's Gentlemen's Pub.

The smell was that of alcohol, cigarettes, and sheer rebellion. Smiling she pulls herself up and just stops as a pained hangover headache washes over her. She just closes her eyes and waits as Rob walks over to her table and sighs. He puts a goblet of what to look like mush down on the table. Hermione never asked what was in it since it smelled God awful.

The seventeen year old, soon to be eighteen in three days, takes the goblet in her hand, and puts it to her lips and tilts it up and lets the warm chunky miracle drink go down her throat. Many heavy drinkers weren't able to take on Rob's Special Hangover Surprise without pinching their noses and wincing and coughing up stuff that they don't remember eating. Hermione however was so used to the warm drink that it was just like water to her.

"Do you want to rent the room upstairs or should I just put a little sign on it that says, 'Reserved for Herms'?" She hears Rob say to her. She smiles and looks up at the scruffy looking middle aged man. He was like a second father to her. He took care of her and made sure that the underage girl didn't get into trouble with the law for drinking in a public pub.

"I don't really know Rob, you know I have to go back to that private school in the fall and I think I am leaving early to see my mates and stay with them till term starts. But you know I will miss you and you should know that for my birthday, I want a case of your Blue Motorcycle. Best drink I think I have ever gotten. Bloody Americans did a spot on job with that one." She says as he walks to the window and lets a cool breeze from outside. She lets the wind hit her and smiles as her nose is filled with a scent of autumn leaves, grass, and warm cookies made by the old woman across the way who Hermione just calls Barbs.

Rob laughs, picks up the empty goblet of RSHS (Rob's Special Hangover Surprise), and walks away from the day dreaming brunette. She continues to smile as she stretches and leans her head back. She closes her eyes and takes in the different smells around her. They collect together and start to register in her brain and start to make a blush form on her face. Smell was one thing that Hermione enjoyed in her life. Bad or good, it was still something that helped the fact that her vision wasn't the best in the world. Smells were one thing she knew she was good at besides the ancient and dusty smelling books she reads and studies so hard at Hogwarts.

She sits up and reaches into her jacket pocket. She pulls out a pack of Marlboro Reds and takes one out. She pulls her bright green lighter out of her bra and flicks it on and lights the cigarette and inhales. Letting the heat and nicotine hit her senses make goose bumps go up and down her arms and legs. She breathes in the smoke and just closes her eyes while occasionally taking in a puff or two of her cigarette. She was in fact unaware of the situations to come ahead. For an unlikely person will enter the pub, and her life will from then on change.

It was still slightly dark and foggy outside as a young man of eighteen walks down the lonely backstreets of London. His hands are in his pockets of his jacket and his head is down so that way no one sees him. He looks around at the scenery before spotting what he needed. A pub.

He listens to everything. The sound of a cat in a trashcan, a man yelling at his wife, leaves crackling under the feet of the few outsiders and rejected drunks of the London streets. He grins to himself before heading to the dark pub. He opens the door and walks into a dim lit room that smelled of nothing but sex, drunks, drugs and cigarettes. There were only five people that were awake inside the somewhat small front room of the pub. A man wiping tables down and waking up passed out people and handing them drinks in which most didn't seem to enjoy and/or rejected. A woman behind the bar, counting money out loud softly to herself who seemed very discouraged about profits made from the night before. Two drunken fellows who were eating and talking in hushed tones to keep anyone and everyone from knowing what is being discussed. Finally, the last person, a girl in the very back of the room, away from everyone, and it seemed that she liked it that way since she was smoking a cigarette and humming to herself.

From what he could hear, it was pretty much quiet. The only sound was that of the footsteps he makes and that of the rustling of the first man he saw. Quietness, he didn't like it. He liked sounds to the point where it was almost orgasmic. It was always a strange thing to be attracted to, but he didn't want to date or shag a girl with a voice of a mad cow being taught to sing opera, weird example but still. He shakes his head and walks up to the bar and sits down in a stool and waits for the woman to finish what she was doing while lighting up a cigarette. He listens to the burning paper of the cigarette cackle and his ears fill up with the wondrous sound as he closes his eyes. "What you want boy, I don't got all day." He hears the barwoman say. He looks at her, she just raises an eyebrow holding onto a pen and notebook flipped open to a clean sheet.

"Whiskey, thank you." He says shortly. She flips the book shut and pulls out a glass. She fills it up and then brings it back. She places it down and looks at the stranger again.

"Anything else you want hun?" She says sarcastically before turning away. He smirks,

"Yeah, salt and some lemons please." He says laughing quietly to himself. Then a sound of chairs screeching across the floor brings his attention around to the two men who were talking amongst themselves. They are standing up and walking in his direction. The stranger just turns in his stool to face them completely. "Anything I can help you gents with?" He asks.

"Yeah, we need a smartass kid to stop harassing Miss Jesse and get the hell out of this pub." A beefy looking thing says to the man. He cracks his knuckles to make him look even more buffoon like. The stranger smirks and just turns around to his now salt and lemons, he takes a lemon, puts a small amount of salt on it, and puts it in his mouth before biting the whole fruit off the peal. He then takes a drink of his whiskey. Then his wonderful time in the oh so very lovely dark and gloomy pub was ruined by the other beefy buffoon taking the drink from his hand and drinking all of it before slamming the glass down on the counter. Just being quiet, the man just keeps his head down. Miss Jesse, the first man and even the girl in the back corner turn their attention to the stranger.

"Big mistake sir. I advise that you back away from me before you pay the consequence." He says in a low threatening voice that makes the girl in the corner get up and walk over to them. He could hear her boots hitting the floor as she walked fast and from what he could tell, she stepped in between the two men and him. He looks up to watch what she does.

"Now now now, boys, why don't we behave? Hmm, we don't want to make a bigger mess for Rob and Jesse to clean. Come on Butch, Mitch, give the new guy a break, before I break you, got it?" He hears her say in a dark voice. Both men shuddered and the stranger just listened as they went to their table, grab their stuff, and leave with a goodbye and see you later to the owner and barwoman before heading out the door. The stranger turns around to face a warm looking face in the dark cold room. He smirks but then stops when a look of disgust is on her face. "Malfoy, what are you doing here, especially in a muggle pub?" He hears her ask.

'_How did she know who I was?'_ He thought to himself. He looks at the girl one more time. Honey brown eyes, dark brown curls that were on the ringlet side instead of frizz, short but muscular, and a look of superiority on her face, Draco Malfoy's eyes widen as he realizes who he is talking to. He smirks before saying, "Granger, well well well, never thought I would run into you, especially in a pub."

A/N: Well that is the end of the first chapter!

Hope you liked it and I got your attention.

:D

Reviews are very much welcomed.

Next chapter, things start to unfold.


End file.
